Todo lo que necesitas es amor
by Mariposas Rotas
Summary: Sobre como Sakura deja de creer en los cuentos de hadas... Y aunque esta rota nunca deja de sonreír... Al final todo lo que necesita es amor.


_Historia creada por mí. Salida de mi imaginación y de los delirios mentales que presento cada vez más a menudo. Si por cosas de la vida, la historia tiene semejanzas con otra, es mera coincidencia._

**Naruto © **** Kishimoto Masashi**

**All you need is love © ****The Beatles**_._

* * *

**TITULO: **_Todo lo que necesitas es amor._

**Resumen: **_Sobre como Sakura deja de creer en los cuentos de hadas... Y aunque esta rota nunca deja de sonreir... Al final todo lo que necesita es amor._

**Personaje: **_Sakura Haruno. Leve SasuSaku._

**Género:** _Drama, Angustia, Romance._

**Escrito por: **_Mariposas Rotas._

* * *

_Todo lo que necesitas es amor_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

_La vida esta llena de recuerdos que queman, sonrisas vacías lágrimas escondidas, sueños olvidados y promesas vacias... Pero al final todo lo que necesitas es amor._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene seis años, esta llena de sonrisas e ilusiones, ama la vida —su mundo esta lleno de colores pasteles como sus verdes ojos y rosada cabellera— y aún no comprende porque su papí se va de casa dejando atrás sólo una promesa.

"_Te quiero princesa, papí se tiene que ir pero vendrá a verte todos los días, te lo prometo"._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene ocho años y todas las noches escucha a su mami llorar, su papi ya no está —los primeros meses desde que se fue la visitaba seguido, ahora ya ni la recuerda... Tiene una nueva familia... y es perfecta— y los niños grandes la molestan y golpean... Aún así sonríe todos los días.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene diez años, y trata de comprender porque su mami se caso con alguien que no es su papi y la dejo sola en casa de su abuela, tuvo otra hija y ya no la visita... Y aunque despierta con los gritos de su abuela y resive malos tratos ella simplemente emboza una sonrisa y se repite que todo estará bien mientras esconde los moretones que le dejan los golpes tras anchos y largos suéters.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene doce años, hace mucho dejo de creer en cuentos de hadas y princesas, ya no piensa que un principe vendrá a salvarla de su amarga existencia, por fin entinde que sus padres no volverán por ella... Que ellos no cumplirán sus promesas. Cada uno tiene una nueva familia y ella no es parte de su nueva vida. Y mientras sigue escondiendo los moretones que le causa su abuela también esconde las cortadas que se hace con cuchillas. La niña de los suéteres de colores brillante y sonrisas encantadoras que esconde su vida tras una sonrisa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene quince años, y muchos amigos por los que trata de seguir adelante, su abuela falleció dos años antes y aunque trata de sentir un ápice de tristeza no siente nada. Se ha convertido en una mentirosa experta, se esconde tras brillantes sonrisas y ropas extravagantes, pero si miras fijamente sus ojos podrás ver el gran vacío que conlleva su existencia. Sakura tiene quince años y tiene un hueco entre los pulmones

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene dieciocho años, hace tiempo dejo de cortarse y ahora se embriaga tras el humo del cigarro y el alcohol. Vive a través de sus amigos, respira por ellos y sonríe por ellos. Naruto es el sol que alumbra sus penumbras y Sasuke la sombra que la acompaña en sus amarguras, ya nunca más esta sola, tiene a Ino, Hinata y a Karin, cada uno tiene su historia y aún con todos sus demonios siguen sonriendo.

_Porque la soledad a veces es mejor compartida._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene veinte años, y ahora vive con Naruto y Sasuke después de haber intentado suicidarse. Sabe que fue una tontería, un momento de debilidad pero es que ya no podía seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Sakura toco fondo y se encontró con nada.

Ahora vive con los dos hombres de su vida y nunca había sido más feliz.

_Después de tocar fondo todo lo que queda es subir y subir._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene veintitrés años, su vida es más estable, ella es más madura, tiene una carrera que ama, un novio que la hace feliz, que la ama y ella también lo ama, un hermano que es su mejor amigo, unas mejores amigas que siempre están apoyándose una a la otra... Y ya no siente el vacío entre los pulmones. Sakura por fin puede sonreír sin fingir.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tiene venticinco años, y ahora que ve cómo fue su vida sabe que todo pasó por una razón, para ser la mujer fuerte y hermosa que es hoy en día tuvo que luchar grandes batallas contra sus demonios, por eso cada que mira una cicatriz en su cuerpo sonrie porque es el recuerdo de una batalla perdida contra ella misma, una batalla que la hizo más fuerte para poder ganar la guerra. Sakura tiene veinticinco años es una gran mujer y mientras camina hacia el altar donde la está esperando Sasuke —su futuro esposo— siendo llevada por un sonriente Naruto y con sus damas de honor mirándola con orgullo por fin sabe con certeza que todo estará bien. Y en su mente se repite una y otra vez _All you need is love_. Porque al final _Los Beatles_ tenían razón... Todo lo que necesitas es amor.

* * *

_Me dedico este Os._

¡Eh!

Sí es un angust pero es el primero que escribo que tiene un final feliz y eso debe contar ¿verdad? Nah~ no necesito explicar porque el nombre, ni el final, pero es que es una de mis canciones favoritas y no podía acabar con un final típico de mis depresiones.

Merezco un review ¿no?

PD: Perdonen los horrores cacográficos.


End file.
